This investigation was continued to test the hypothesis that treatment with interferon gamma would stimulate bone resorption and white cell function. Results demonstrate that bone resorption is stimulated with a 300% increase in calcium excretion and a 50% reduction in trabecular bone mass. The resultant clinical improvement includes an increase in marrow space, stopping of neurological deterioration and a reduction in serious infections.